<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ding! by kobutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737918">Ding!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobutt/pseuds/kobutt'>kobutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody is a Little Shit, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, they were sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobutt/pseuds/kobutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody pulls a move on Obi-wan and gets him by surprise.</p><p>He likes it though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ding!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being on leave always left plenty of free time. Free time that they enjoyed graciously.</p><p> Many of the clones would spend time in their barracks, catching up on sleep, reading books they'd never gotten around to or simply spending time with each other as brothers. Others would find themselves in the training rooms. Sparring with each other, practicing on their own and helping each other. Even their Jedi General's would join them every now and then when they weren't busy with the council, which was the reason Obi-wan was in the training room with a few of his men.</p><p> They'd invited him and while he tried to protest, claiming he had a lot of work to catch up on, his men always had a way of getting the better of him. Now he was with Waxer and Crys on one end of the training room throwing punching at a punching bag. Waxer was holding it in place, teasing Obi-wan with words of, <em>"Surely you can hit harder than that, General."</em> and <em>"Pretend its that clanker, Greavous."</em> The words would bring laughs from the men nearby and of course Obi-wan couldn't help the smile that would pull at his lips. There were a few others around as well, sparring on the other side of the room. Currently, Boil was having a hard time pinning Cody to the mat, though it really was no surprise. His commander was great in hand-to-hand combat. Obi-wan had seen it plenty of times.</p><p> He found himself staring as Cody finally got Boil on the floor and he was glad the other men beside him stopped to watch as well, not wanting to be caught being the only one. They all cheered for Cody, some patting Boil's back. "You'd win that spar easy, wouldn't you General?" Waxer suggested with a smug grin and a condescending tone. With a roll of his eyes he waved his hands in protest. "Come on now gentlemen, while it's true let's all be friendly here." He mused with his own grin, taking notice of the challenging look Cody sent his way. It brought a small shudder down his back but he didn't back down. "If you're so sure general why don't we give it a go? Of course if you'd rather I not embarrass you, you can back out now."</p><p> And there was the challenge.</p><p> Moments later, Obi-wan found himself on the floor stretching out and getting warmed up. Having been on the punching bag minutes prior was enough of a warm up as well, but with Obi-wan he always did the most. He could hear his men, Cody and Boil, speaking among themselves quietly. Could hear the mischief in their whispers but ignored it, choosing to focus on his stretching rather than his soon-to-be opponent. He'd gotten so caught up in his stretching he hadn't realized the room went quiet. By the time he tilted his head to look up, Cody was on his knees above Obi-wan, hooking one of his legs under his general's own and flipping him onto his stomach. The sudden movement brought a shocked gasp from the redhead. "Cody wha-" He was cut off by a laugh. Cody's laugh and he rolled his eyes. His other men could be heard laughing in the background and he tried to push himself up and get Cody off him. Cody knew what he was doing, he had to give him that. The hold was a good one and he was unable to move his hips without alerting Cody he was trying. His commander was smart, but they knew that already.</p><p> "Get off, I haven't finished stretching." The Jedi huffed out, moving to try and free himself. Cody was up on his knees but the moment Obi-wan moved, unintentionally pressing his hips back against his commander, he felt a firm hand on his hips, giving a warning squeeze. The action sent a chill up his spine and he easily stopped moving. He waited for Cody to move off first instead though he didn't anticipate the way Cody pressed his hips against the curve of Obi-wan's rear. Just as soon as the action was made, it was gone, with Cody moving off Obi-wan and onto his feet. "Come on general, you've stretched enough. Stop stalling." Cody chimed in a steady tone, seeming as though nothing happened. Maybe nothing did happen and Obi-wan was getting swallowed in his thoughts. Either way, he found himself scrambling to his feet, sending a playful glare towards his commander. "You think a little surprise move like that is going to intimidate me? Come on commander, give me your best."</p><p> One, two, three matches later and they were beat, with Cody winning two of their three matches.</p><p> Their men had laughed and slowly one by one left the training room sending words of, <em>"You'll get him next time."</em> and <em>"Don't kill him anymore Cody."</em> Eventually it was just the two of them in the room and once again, Obi-wan was on his back catching his breath. He knew his commander was strong, and without the force the clone could easily overpower him. He was certain Cody knew that as well.</p><p> "Not bad General," Came Cody's smug hum. "We already knew the outcome, but at least ya tried." He taunted, not missing the huff Obi-wan released in reply. "Having unexpected moves the way you do is good. It's the only reason you won." The Jedi fired back, not bothering to look at Cody. He missed the mischievous glint Cody's eyes held and the way his lips curled into that familiar smirk. In seconds, he was hooking his leg under Obi-wan's once again to get him into the same position he had him in earlier before they started sparring, only this time Obi-wan tried to fight back. "Cody!" He protested, once again trying to free himself only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder, pressing him into the mat, another at his hip. He didn't miss the way Cody gave him that familiar squeeze, or the way his breath fanned over his neck as he spoke. <em>"You mean a move like that, Sir?"</em> It was a low and husky whisper that had Obi-wan visibly shuddering. His pale skin betrayed him and there was no way of hiding the blush that began to tint his cheeks. "Yeah..like that." Was all Obi-wan managed to say, swallowing thickly. He expected that to be it and for Cody to move off him, though his thoughts were cut short when his commander pulled his hips closer, rutting against him. "Cody wait-"</p><p> "Can I?" Came Cody's breathy plea, his thumb rubbing small circles onto Obi-wan's hip though his grip stayed the same. <em>Firm and possessive.</em></p><p> He knew he couldn't, shouldn't. Obi-wan knew he should have told Cody no, that they couldn't do this. It was wrong...wasn't it? He was Jedi. All this attachment and lust, it was forbidden and yet, he let his feelings take over and gave a small nod. That was all Cody needed before he gave his hips another small rock, pressing his growing hard-on against Obi-wan's ass, a shaky sigh slipping past his lips. Obi-wan himself couldn't help but grow aroused at the action, releasing a soft sigh of his own. He couldn't understand why, but the hold Cody had him in was almost comforting. With Cody's hand at his hip and his other trailing down his back, he couldn't help but feel at peace. Once again, Cody began to rut against Obi-wan, pulling his hips back each time his rocked forward. A low groan managed it way out of his lips and Obi-wan felt his own dick grow with interest.</p><p> <em>"Cody.."</em> he managed to mumble out, earning another hum from his commander who was gently nipping at his neck. Nothing that would leave a mark, but enough to hurt in a pleasurable way.</p><p> "Cody touch me," Obi-wan breathed softly. <em>"Please."</em></p><p> That was all Cody needed to hear before his hands moved to grab both of Obi-wan's wrists, holding them above his head and keeping them still. He could'nt help but admire the way Obi-wan looked beneath him. Even clothed, he was beautiful. Hands above his head with his ass in the air and Cody wanted to be the <em>only one</em> who could see the Jedi this way. <em>His Jetii</em>. Obi-wan was his, his, <em>his,</em> and he'd be sure the man knew so.</p><p> He moved his wrists closer together to hold them in one hand while his now free hand trailed down Obi-wan's side, feeling the toned muscle beneath his fingers. The clone made sure to listen to every sound Obi-wan made. Every hitch in his breath and every whimper when his hands trailed over somewhere Obi-wan felt sensitive. Most of the time it was around his hips. "Stop teasing.." Obi-wan managed to say, though it was slightly muffled behind his arm. The words brought a toothy grin to Cody's lips, before he once again squeezed Obi-wan's hips as a warning. "Aren't you Jedi supposed to be patient?" He questioned smugly. Obi-wan was about to begin giving Cody an earful, but Cody had better things to do than listen to his Jedi whine about being a good Jedi. Instead, his hand finally found its way into Obi-wan's pants, wrapping around his length and giving a small stroke. The action easily cut Obi-wan off from his rant and instead brought out a quiet moan instead.</p><p> "Now that's a sound that's better than your bickering." Cody mused with a low laugh, once again humping against Obi-wan's ass, timing his strokes to match his thrusts. It didn't take them too long to become a mess of heated breaths and moans, Cody trying to muffle his against Obi-wan's neck and Obi-wan easily letting little <em>'ah ah's</em> fall from his lips.</p><p> "Say my name." Cody groaned out, noticing the way Obi-wan's breath hitched, signaling he was close.</p><p> "Cody.." Obi-wan moaned in reply. <em>"Kote."</em></p><p> It was enough to have Cody groaning against his Jedi's neck, staining the inside of his briefs as he climaxed. He was glad he was in his blacks as it would be less noticeable.</p><p> "Cody..Cody m'gonna-"</p><p> "I've got you. I've got you <em>meshla</em>, it's okay. Cum for me." The clone coxed sweetly and after a few more pumps, Obi-wan was spilling his own release onto Cody's hand, a struggled string of moans and 'Cody' leaving his lips as he did so. His hips bucked into Cody's hand as he rode out his high, panting heavily when it passed. He could feel gentle kisses being pressed to his neck and shoulder, gentle hums and praises of approval leaving Cody's lips.</p><p> They would have a lot to talk about, but Obi-wan was almost certain whatever happened after would be okay. For now he would just enjoy his commanders affections and revel in the sweet afterglow of their intimacy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>